tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Berenjer
Berenjer is a city on the west coast of Farthrone where many refugees from the Orjeri Union fled as it collapsed. It lies far from the Lattice, where most of the former Orjeri Union territories have formed into independent states. History During the Union Originally a small port named Genda, the region was considered a backwater in the Union with little development in terms of infrastructure. The docks were the site of the constructing of some of the Arks as part of the colonisation project that the Union was preparing for before its collapse. Fall of the Union and Orc Rebellion Following the Orc Rebellion and rise of the Krontiz Empire after the Black Cloud descended from the destroyed Orjer City many of the refugees fled to the ports to escape on the Ark ships. Those who were left behind founded Berenjer, using the strong defensive position of the Lattice port to hold off the various rebels and bandits that emerged in the fall of the Union. Naga War The most recent major event in Berenjer's history is the Naga War, a conflict between the city and a clan of snakemen, or Naga as the locals call them, from the waters of the coast that emerged to assault the region. Raids The first skirmishes of the conflicted began around 719LN or 366/1, settlements isolated from the major settlements along the western coast, reports that strange snakemen were appearing and attacking people in the night, later escalating to raids with armoured Naga striking in the night against fortifications showing evidence of being clearly organised. At first individual Champions went to the region to try an uncover where the Naga were coming from, they were however overwhelmed and requested that a greater response was needed. Response The armies of Berenjer, recently risen in response to the build up of forces in Novdahain, were instead directed to protect the outer settlements, though once they arrived they found little evidence of Naga activity in the region. As the army had arrived, word was sent from the capital of Sonkai that a Naga army had invaded. Volunteers Instead of waiting for the main body of the army to march or sail all the way back to Sonkai, as well as the fact that what few Naga were in the region seemed to be specialised in sabotage of the fleet, a group of Champions volunteered to defend the city and hold off the Naga until the army could arrive. Fighting nearly non-stop for days, the Champions held the gates of Sonkai never quite managing to drive the Naga back as their numbers continued to grow. It was not until the flags of the charging army could be seen cresting over the hill did the Naga lines break, a vanguard of their elite warriors covering the escape of the main horde which fled into the sea. Since then Berenjer has been preparing for another invasion, with word of the Leviathan commanded by the exarch Belikrov reaching the city from Tsin Morai, a Josai Wakai tasked with spreading word to the states of the former Union. Geography Mountain Spine The mountain range that runs from Berenjer into the borders of Source is referred to as the Spine, a relatively unmapped region home to outlaws and monsters. Wetlands The result of poor maintenance on the Lattice has left some areas flooded including the divide between the Lattice itself and Berenjer. This land is notoriously treacherous, filled with monsters, thieves and dangerous terrain but is filled with treasures of ancient empires that the Union itself sought to uncover. Coast The western coast of Berenjer is a rocky storm wracked region, with only the south, where Sonkai is located a reliable place to weigh anchor. Politics Council of Sonkai A council comprised of Champions in keeping with the Union's tradition of exceptional individuals being leaders in society, though more organised with regular meetings making it a more proactive form of government than the previous model. Those Who Watch These are individuals who have been selected from the population to serve as guardians for society, able to block the decisions of the Council if they believe it is in the best interest of the people of Berenjer to do so. They also serve as civilian members of the armed forces of the region, accompanying the commanders as they train troops. Military The Few The Few is the name given to the Champions that are members of the armed forces, these are often elite warriors able to act independently or as part of a larger unit. The East Guard These refer to the ground forces of Berenjer, as it is believed that any land threat would come from the east, though the recent Naga War has proved that that was not the case. The West Guard These are naval forces of the region, they ply the seas along the west coast of Farthrone and routinely connect to Eligos and sometimes even Menrek in distant Etan, though usually the dwarves will travel themselves to the region. Settlements Sonkai Sonkai is the capital city of Berenjer, situated on the western coast of the country. It is place of roughly seven thousand inhabitants, with a large military garrison. It is ruled by a council of champions elected by merit, many of whom were once adventurers that have traveled the world and now seek to improve the lives of their countrymen. Sara Sara is the second largest community in Berenjer, lying between Sonkai and the rest of the Successor States, it is filled with the diverse cultures that have survived the collapse of the Union. The Nooks A collection of caves and hills that support a thriving community of exiles, rogues and thieves that dot the region. These dens vary wildly in structure, with some being ruled by the descendants of Orjer military, others by crimelords who rule by intimidation and fear whilst others are simple communities not unlike most villages throughout the world.Category:FarthroneCategory:LocationCategory:TieflingCategory:Settlement Category:Orjeri Union